Blue's My Favorite Color
by HowDoYouWords
Summary: Dean gets hurt on a hunt, and they end up in the hospital for his recovery. But it starts out with them already there, and Dean's drugged up on morphine and Cas is there to listen while Sam's out on a food run. Pretty short and sweet, but I got what I wanted out there, so it all worked out. Kinda fluffy near the end. Not so subtle hints of pre-Dean/Cas. Could be seen as just bros.


A/N: I've had this little idea floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to finally put it out there. New one, not an old one, though I need to start finishing those and putting them up... ._.

Okay, drugged up Dean (who doesn't like a drugged up Dean, I mean, come on) and good ol' Cas listening to him.

Are Dean and Castiel canonly together? No, so obviously I don't own Supernatural. (But they might as well be, seriously, you know all those moments and stares they have and just a;lksdjfa;dfk thanks kripke thanks edlund okay story right)

"Hey, Cas..."

Castiel glanced back over to morphine-addled man that was his charge. From his seat on the bedside chair, Dean looked completely blissed out. Jade eyes were shadowed by his half-lidded eyes, a goofy smile plastered on his face half the time. Now, though, he had the most serious look he'd been able to manage in this state of mind.

Which wasn't very serious, but at least the man was trying.

"Yes, Dean?" he gravelled out, all attention focused on him. Dean shifted a bit in the hospital bed, attempting to settle into a better position. After he deemed himself comfortable enough, he brought his gaze back to the angel, his lips parting into a thoughtful "o" before continuing.

"Do you know what my favorite color is?" he half slurred out. Castiel narrowed his eyes in concentration, processing the attempt at garbled speech. Comprehension settled in, and he decided to go ahead and humor Dean while he's half conscious.

"No, Dean, I don't," he replied, lacing his fingers together while resting his elbows on his knees. A loopy smile grew on Dean's face, his handsome features stretching to form a practically gleeful expression.

"Well, I'll tell ya. But it's a secret, don't tell Sammy. He'll never let me live it down, 'kay?" he said, his voice dropping to a whisper as he tried to lean toward the angel. Castiel made the decision to make it easier for Dean to be 'secretive' and met him halfway, if not a little farther.

"It's blue." Castiel looked up to meet Dean's serious gaze, his green eyes boring into his own. Castiel waited for him to continue, but the Winchester gave no hint of going on. He nodded slowly, starting to sit back up, but Dean reached out a hand to his shoulder to keep him there.

"Know why?" Dean went on, still staring at him. The morphine was starting to take it's toll again, though, and it was making him begin to slur his words together again. Castiel raised his eyebrows, a human gesture he'd seen both brothers do when they were telling the other to go on. Dean leaned in further still, eyes as serious as they could be.

"'Cause blue was the first color I saw after forty years of red, Cas."

* * *

A/N2: So yeah, I was meaning to make it longer, but it just came out all short and I haven't had coffee yet and it's 9:13 A.M. and I just needed to write this finally after it being forever in my head so that's why it's up here.

Also, for anyone who didn't get it, forty years of red was Hell, and blue was the first color he saw because that's the color of Cas' eyes. Or rather, Jimmy's, I guess.

Well, since no one really knows what color Castiel's eyes are, blue is what most have settled on because of Jimmy.

Critiques are ALWAYS accepted on my stories. In fact, I really freaking appreciate them. So criticizing is totally okay, as long as you, you know, give a reason behind it and an example, and I will be super grateful because I'm trying to better my writing. So thanks in advance, though I'm 2039872% sure I'll reply. Reviews are awesome, too, in case you weren't aware. It's okay if you weren't, but now you know and we're all on the same page. So much love, as always! :D

Kisses! ~HDYW


End file.
